inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blog thành viên:Shieru-chan/Hội những người thích chơi bài Yugioh - Bàn luận chiến thuật, cách đánh, cho hết vào đây
Vì nhu cầu đánh bài Yugi trong wiki mình cũng khá cao nên sẵn tiện lập blog để thỏa mãn nhu cầu anh em luôn :3 hy vọng bà con vào ủng hộ nhé, deck list từng loại mình sẽ update sau :v Hiện trong wiki mình phát hiện có ba duelist: là mình, Fubuki-kun và tên Blade Dragonwave. Chủ yếu là mình và Fub đánh, còn tên Blade bên ngoài toàn ngồi khích đểu chứ không có đánh nhằm thể hiện sự hiểu biết của hắn =]] Các trận đấu: Hình ảnh kỷ niệm trận đấu đầu tiên giữa hai duelist của wiki là Shieru và dokuro1505 (Fubuki-kun) http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rockon.gif http://i.imgur.com/vTtKSHf.jpg Đáng tiếc là đang gay cấn thì disconnect http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/hamham.gif Rule tối cơ bản của trò chơi, bắt buộc phải nhớ: (By Shieru-chan) Một bộ bài tối thiểu là 40 lá và tối đa là 60 lá, sân chơi tối đa 5 slot cho cả khu vực triệu hồi và khu vực để những lá bài bẫy và ma pháp. Điểm gốc (Life points) hai bên là 8000. Người nào hết điểm gốc trước hoặc hết bài để rút trước sẽ thua. Sân chơi ngoài khu vực sân chơi (field) ra bên cạnh là mộ (graveyard) và trục xuất (banish hoặc remove). Khi quân bài bị tiêu diệt bởi khả năng đặc biệt của quái thú trên sân hoặc do bài ma pháp hoặc bẫy thì gửi xuống mộ, tương tự như với những lá bài đã sử dụng xong (ngoại trừ những lá bài continuous spell hoặc trap). Đối với những lá bài có khả năng remove from play điển hình là lá D.D. Warrior Lady thì không gửi lá bài đó xuống mộ mà phải gửi lá bài đó vào khu vực remove; tuyệt nhiên không thể sử dụng lá bài Monster Reborn để phục sinh lại vì lá bài này chỉ có tác dụng với những quái thú trong mộ. Giờ tới phần cách chơi nhé http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/uong.gif Trước hết xin giới thiệu qua 5 quá trình của một lượt diễn ra trong Yugioh: 1) Là Draw Phase (lượt rút bài): Đây là quá trình người chơi rút bài. Và đây cũng là giai đoạn mà bên đối thủ không thể kích hoạt (active) hiệu quả của lá bài khi đối phương chưa rút bài. Tuy nhiên, cũng có trường hợp ngoại lệ, điển hình là lá bài Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi được phép kích hoạt trước lượt rút bài của đối phương. 2) Standby Phase (lượt chờ): Đây là lượt xảy ra sau khi lượt rút bài. Lượt này có những hiệu quả của lá bài được kích hoạt, điển hình là troll card Treeborn Frog http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/hamham.gif Elemental HERO Woodsman, Armed Dragon LV3, Silent Magician LV4 và cũng là lượt để trả điểm gốc để bảo toàn một lá bài nào đó trên sân, điển hình là Messenger of Peace và cũng là quyết định xem người chơi có trả hay không. Có những quân bài phải chờ đến lượt này mới kích hoạt được hiệu quả, điển hình là Curse of Fiend. 3) Main Phase 1 (lượt đi chính 1): Đây là lượt mà người chơi có nhiều hành động nhất: *Triệu hồi quái thú (Normal Summon), hy sinh để triệu hồi (Tribute Summon) hoặc đặt úp sấp quân bài quái thú trên sân (Set) và triệu hồi đặc biệt (Special Summon). *Thay đổi vị trí công thủ của quái thú trên sân, lật ngửa quân bài quái thú úp sấp (flip summon), kích hoạt hiệu quả lá bài trên sân. Nhưng phải nhớ là phải qua lượt sau mới được kích hoạt. *Đây cũng là lượt để kích hoạt những lá bài trên sân, điển hình là Judgment Dragon. *Kích hoạt những lá bài ma pháp/bẫy úp sấp trên sân, lá bài ma pháp kích hoạt ngay lập tức (quick-play spell) từ trên tay. Nhưng phải nhớ một điều rằng bài bẫy và bài ma pháp kích hoạt ngay lập tức không thể kích hoạt ngay trong lượt chúng được đặt úp sấp mà phải chờ lượt sau. Sau khi lượt chính 1 kết thúc, người chơi có thể chọn chuyển qua lượt đánh (Battle Phase) hoặc nếu không, người chơi sẽ kết thúc lượt của mình (End Phase) mà không chuyển qua lượt chính 2 (Main Phase 2). 4) Battle Phase (lượt giao chiến): đây là lượt mà người chơi có quyền thực hiện tấn công. Lượt đầu tiên có thể được thực hiện ở mỗi lượt ngoại trừ lượt đầu tiên. Lượt này được chia làm 4 giai đoạn: *Bắt đầu vào lược giao chiến. *Tuyên bố tấn công. *Quái thú tấn công (bao gồm cả thiệt hại sẽ bị trừ vào điểm gốc đối thủ) *Hết lượt giao chiến. 5) Main Phase 2 (lượt đi chính 2): Một lượt sau lượt giao chiến, đây là lượt mà người chơi có những hành động sau: *Triệu hồi quái thú (Normal Summon), hy sinh để triệu hồi (Tribute Summon) hoặc đặt úp sấp quân bài quái thú trên sân (Set) nếu như những hành động này không thực hiện ở lượt đi chính 1 (Main Phase 1). *Triệu hồi đặc biệt (Special Summon). *Thay đổi trạng thái giao chiến (tấn công và phòng thủ) của quái thú, nếu như người chơi không tuyên bố chỉ định quái thú đó tấn công ở lượt giao chiến (Battle Phase), hoặc nếu quái thú đó không đặt úp sấp, được triệu hồi, lật ngửa để triệu hồi phát huy khả năng đặc biệt của quái thú hoặc triệu hồi đặc biệt lược này. *Lật ngửa quân bài quái thú úp sấp (flip summon) nếu như nó không được đặt úp sấp hoặc triệu hồi ở lượt đi chính 1. *Phát huy khả năng đặt biệt của quái thú trên sân, chẳng hạn như những quân bài như Blowback Dragon hoặc Barrel Dragon nếu như chúng không kích hoạt khả năng đặc biệt của mình ở lượt đi chính 1. *Những lá bài khác như Cannon Soldier chỉ có thể kích hoạt khả năng đặc biệt của mình ở lượt đi chính, nhưng có thể sử dụng hơn 1 lần ở mỗi lượt đi chính. *Kích hoạt những lá bài ma pháp hoặc bẫy. Ma pháp tức thời (quick-play spell) và bài bẫy không thể kích hoạt trong lượt mà chúng được đặt úp sấp. *Những lá bài có thể bỏ qua giai đoạn lượt đi chính này rồi nhường lượt cho đối phương ngay lập tức bao gồm Flashbang, Terminal World và Cardcar D. 6) End Phase (lượt kết thúc): Khi lượt đi chính 2 (Hoặc lượt đi chính 1 nếu như bỏ qua lượt giao chiến) kết thúc, người chơi bước đến giai đoạn lượt kết thúc. Những quân bài như Change of Heart hoặc Brain Control đến giai đoạn này thì hiệu quả sẽ bị giải trừ. Đây cũng là lượt mà người chơi phải trả điểm để duy trì một lá bài nào đó trên sân, ví dụ như Clear World. Khi kết thúc giai đoạn này, nếu trong tay người chơi có trong tay bảy lá bài hoặc hơn thì họ phải bỏ lá bài từ tay xuống mộ đến khi nào chỉ còn sáu lá bài trên tay. Đây là hành động cuối cùng xảy ra trong lượt kết thúc. Nếu có hành động trên lá bài ghi tới lúc hết lượt kết thúc, cụ thể là Theinen the Great Sphinx để tăng sức tấn công lên 3000, thì đây là hành động cuối cùng trước khi tới giai đoạn bỏ bài. Những lá bài trong lượt này cũng phát huy hiệu quả của mình trong lượt kết thúc, điển hình là Stardust Dragon hoặc D.D. Survivor. Lượt kết thúc là lượt duy nhất không thể bị bỏ qua bởi hiệu quả của quân bài, ngoại trừ nếu toàn lượt bị bỏ qua. Xong phần quá trình, giờ đến phần cách chơi: Mỗi bên lượt đầu tiên rút ra 5 lá bài, quyết định ai đi trước bằng hình thức oẳn tù tì http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/035.gif tất nhiên lượt đầu tiên không được phép tấn công đối thủ. Trong lượt đầu tiên này tất cả hành động chỉ diễn ra ở ba quá trình là lượt rút bài, lượt chờ và lượt đi chính một. Như đã nói trong phần quá trình, trận đấu sẽ thật sự bắt đầu từ lượt thứ hai, lượt này người đi sau được phép tấn công và mọi quá trình của một trận đấu sẽ diễn ra đồng loạt theo từng lượt. Kết quả thắng thua của một trận đấu sẽ được quyết định bởi hai yếu tố: Đó là điểm gốc (Life Point) và số bài còn lại trong một trận đấu, như đã đề cập lúc đầu. Có một số lưu ý cần phải nhớ: *Triệu hồi quái thú (Normal Summon) và hy sinh để triệu hồi (Tribute Summon) chỉ được thực hiện đúng một lần, ngoại trừ những quân bài có khả năng đặc biệt điển hình nhất trong hai deck meta hiện nay là Evilswarm, Constellar thì với hiệu quả của lá bài quái thú thì được triệu hồi thêm một lần nữa. *Triệu hồi đặc biệt (Special Summon) được thực hiện bao nhiêu lần cũng được. *Nếu như có quân bài có tác dụng trục xuất khỏi sân như Macro Cosmos thì những quân bài nhờ vào mộ để phát huy tác dụng của mình như Celestia, Lightsworn Angel không thể phát huy tác dụng. Trừ trường hợp của Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. *Ở phần đầu bài viết có ghi là ma pháp tức thời (quick-play spell) và bài bẫy (trap card) không thể kích hoạt ở lượt lúc được đặt úp sấp xuống (face down) mà phải chờ lượt sau, tuy nhiên luật này không áp dụng đối với lá bài ma pháp bình thường (normal spell card), lá bài ma pháp bình thường vẫn có thể lật lên kích hoạt ngay trong lượt được úp sấp. Giới thiệu luật chơi đã xong, giờ đến phần deck list nào, Các bợn có thể xem thêm mấy cái deck tớ built ở đây =)) https://disk.yandex.com/client/disk/Yugioh%20Deck |-|Dragon Ruler= aka Rồng thước kẻ - Đỉnh cao của Meta hàng khủng Giới thiệu sơ qua thì xin nhật xét đây là một trong những deck chó má nhất từ trước đến giờ http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif 1 turn có thể special summon ra đầy quái thú 7 sao và triệu hồi kết hợp tạo ra những lá xyz với khả năng control field như Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack và em số 11, số 74 http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif ngoài khả năng triệu hồi như tốc độ ánh sáng thì bộ này có tốc độ rút bài cũng thuộc hàng khủng bố với những lá bổ trợ như Super Rejuvenation và Sacred Sword of Seven Stars. Sau đây là bộ bài do mình build để anh em tham khảo: Dragon Ruler - Built by Shieru-chan Total cards: 40 Monster: 27 3x Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos 2x Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks 3x Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls 2x Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets 3x Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders 2x Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles 3x Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms 2x Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts 2x Maxx "C" 2x Effect Veiler 3x Beast King Barbaros Spell: 10 1x Heavy Storm 2x Gold Sarcophagus 1x Foolish Burial 2x Sacred Sword of Seven Stars 3x Super Rejuvenation 1x Monster Reborn Trap: 3 1x Return from the Different Dimension 2x Breakthrough Skill Extra deck: 15 1x Crimson Blader 1x Scrap Dragon 2x Stardust Dragon 1x Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 1x Mermail Abyssgaios 2x Number 74: Master of Blades 3x Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack 1x Gaia Dragon the Thunder Charger 3x Number 11: Big Eye P/S: Sở dĩ mình nhét Beast King vào là vì muốn tận dụng khả năng Clear Field kinh hoàng của lá bài này bằng cách tribute những token từ Mecha Phantom và quái thú khác trên sân, có thể bạn cho rằng nhét lá này vào là thừa thải nhưng nói thật là lúc đấu trên ygopro lá bài này đã cứu nguy cho tớ rất nhiều đấy http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif |-|Nordic Gods= aka truyền thuyết về Bắc Âu - Lại thêm một Meta deck khác Sở dĩ Fub dùng deck này một phần là do cũng có ấn tượng với thần Bắc Âu, và phần còn lại là do sau khi xem 5Ds thấy được năng lực imba của bọn này thì lập tức đem vào nghiên cứu . Bộ này đánh theo kiểu của Fub thì khổ về trước và sung sướng về sau. Lúc đầu chịu mất LP chờ thời đủ đồ cúng thần. Sau đó ra Odin hoặc Thor là tức khắc sung sướng sẽ tự , thằng con và thằng cha sẽ thay nhau càn quét sân cỏ khiến cho đối thủ không có đất để ngoi đầu lên (phần vì cái eff hồi sinh của cha con nhà này)http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif, Loki thì mình định sẽ dùng cho các bộ Pure trap/spell như Final Countdown của Shieru (chắc cũng sẽ post lên đây trong nay mai)http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif. Tuy nhiên bộ này vẫn đang trong quá trình xây dựng nên có thể thiếu sót, mình cũng đang cố tìm ra 1 combo mới có thể khắc chế mấy cái speed deck ôn tặc. Điển hình là bọn ỷ đông hiếp yếu như Six Samurai. http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif Nordic Gods - Built by Fubuki-kun Total Cards: 40 Monster: 20 2x Effect Veiler 2x Super-Nimble Mega Hamster 2x Tanngnjostr of The Nordic Beasts 2x Guldfaxe of The Nordic Beasts 2x Tanngrisnir of The Nordic Beast 3x Vanadis of The Nordic Ascentdant 3x Valkyrie of The Nordic Ascentdant 2x Tyr of The Nordic Champions 1x Garmr of the Nordic Beasts 1x Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning Spell: 11 1x Pot of Avarice 2x Forbidden Lance 1x Dark Hole 1x Heavy Storm 3x Mystical Space Typhoon 2x Pot of Duality 1x Monster Reborn Trap: 9 2x Gleipnir, The Fetters of Fenrir 1x Solemn Warning 1x Solemn Judgment 2x Mirror Force 1x Nordic Relic Brisingamen 1x Nordic Relic Laevateinn 1x Nordic Relic Megingjord Extra: 15 3x Odin, Father of The Aesir 3x Thor, Lord of The Aesir 2x Loki, Lord of The Aesir 1x Ancient Sacred Wyvern 1x Black Rose Dragon 1x Stardust Dragon 1x Leviair the Sea Dragon 1x Steelswarm Roach 1x Number 39: Utopia 1x Number 17: Leviathan Dragon |-|Malefic= Malefic - Built by Tank Command ''' '''Total cards: 52 Monster: 15 3x Malefic Truth Dragon. 3x Malefic Cyber End Dragon 3x Malefic Rainbow Dragon 3x Rainbow Dragon 3x Malefic Stardust Dragon Spell: 20 1x Allure of Darkness 1x Dark Hole 1x Swords of Revealing Light 2x Terraforming 1x Gold Sarcophagus 1x Smashing Ground 1x Fires Of Doomsday 1x Field Barrier 1x Card Trader 2x Megamorph 2x Malefic World 3x Savage Colosseum 1x Magical Citadel of Endymion 1x Ancient Forest 1x Necro Valley Trap: 17 3x Jar Of Greed 2x Bottomless Trap Hole 1x Battle Mania 2x Mirror Force 1x Torrential Tribute 1x Royal Decree 2x Final Attack Orders 1x Light Of Intervention 3x Skill Drain 1x Solemn Jugdment Extra deck: 6 3x Cyber End Dragon 3x Stardust Dragon |-|Final Countdown= aka vòng xoay cò quay Nga định mệnh Đây là một deck khá cổ, có từ thời Yu-gi-oh! Duel Monsters, nay đã được biến đổi so với lúc trước rất nhiều và biến thành một trong những deck gây ức chế cho người chơi nhiều nhất. Final Countdown - Built by Shieru-chan Total Cards: 40 Monster: 16 3x Zero Gardna 3x Battle Fader 3x Swift Scarecrow 3x Cardcar D 2x Winged Kuriboh 2x Metaion, the Timelord Spell: 9 3x Final Countdown 3x Upstart Goblin 2x Pot of Duality 1x Scapegoat Trap: 15 3x Waboku 2x Negate Attack 3x Threatening Roar 3x Thunder of Ruler 2x Frozen Soul 2x Hope for Escape Mục đích của deck này không khác gì ngoài gây ức chế cho đối thủ http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif ra Final Countdown rồi giữ sân bằng những con có efc biến dam bằng 0 như Winged Kuriboh hoặc skip luôn battle phase như Battle Fader, hỗ trợ có spell tạo Token Scapegoat cùng với dàn trap gần như là vô đối cùng với những lá hỗ trợ cho việc rút bài như Cardcar D, Hope for Escape, Upstart Goblin http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif khuyến cáo deck này không dành cho mấy người yếu tim http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif Điểm yếu lớn nhất của deck này chính là gặp những deck theo trường phái đánh lock down hoặc theo dạng Burn deck (đốt sạch điểm gốc đối thủ) thì coi như là tẻo http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif nhưng lại có thể ăn được deck Meta đang là mốt thời thượng hiện giờ là Dragon Ruler http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif một deck theo kiểu hên xui may rủi đúng kiểu http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif |-|Evilswarm= aka bầy quỷ - một trong những meta deck Deck này có khả năng normal summon double trong 1 turn ra Ophion và Bahamut control field http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/callme.gif deck này thoạt nhìn chỉ đơn giản là 4 sao ra xyz nhưng thật ra lại rất mạnh, thích hợp cho những người nào có tính kiên nhẫn http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/callme.gif đặc biệt khả năng của Ophion rất đặc biệt, ngoài cấm special summon ra còn dùng để bảo vệ quái Evilswarm tránh khỏi tác động của spell và trap card, điển hình là Dark Hole, trong khi đối thủ thiệt quân thì mình chả mất quái nào http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/callme.gif thôi vào vấn đề chính luôn nhé, deck list đây http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/heehee.gif Evilswarm - Built by Shieru-chan Total cards: 40 Monster: 20 3x Evilswarm Castor 3x Evilswarm Kerykeion 2x Evilswarm Heliotrope 3x Evilswarm Thunderbird 2x Evilswarm O'lantern 3x Evilswarm Mandragora 1x Evilswarm Hraesvelg 1x Rescue Rabbit 2x Effect Veiler Spell: 10 3x Infestation Pandemic 1x Monster Reborn 1x Dark Hole 1x Allure of Darkness 1x Heavy Storm 1x Reinforcement of the Army 2x Pot of Duality Trap: 10 ''' 2x Fiendish Chain 1x Deck Devastation Virus 1x Infestation Infection 2x Bottomless Trap Hole 1x Solemn Judgment 1x Solemn Warning 1x Torrential Tribute 1x Compulsory Evacuation Device '''Extra deck: 15 3x Evilswarm Bahamut 3x Evilswarm Ophion 2x Evilswarm Ouroboros 2x Evilswarm Thanatos 1x Number 39: Utopia 1x Vylon Disigma 1x Daigusto Emeral 1x Number 66: Master Key Beetle 1x Number 16: Shock Master Về cách đánh cũng rất đơn giản, đầu tiên lấy Reinforcement of the Army gọi Castor ra http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/callme.gif dùng efc double summon ra Ophion, lấy efc Ophion tách xyz ra search Infestation Infection http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/callme.gif nếu trong tay có Dark Hole thì quá dễ, tung Infestation Infection ra rồi lấy Dark Hole ra càn, quân ta chả thương vong mạng nào http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/callme.gif nếu đuối hand thì có Allure of Darkness rút hai card http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/uong.gif nếu thế trận diễn ra thuận lợi thì có thể xyz ra Vylon Disigma hoặc Number 16: Shock Master bóp chết đối thủ http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/uong.gif vì deck toàn quái 4 sao trở xuống nên đánh cũng rất dễ, khỏi phải đau đầu vì kẹt hand rút nhầm quái thú trên 5 sao, Mandrago và Rescue Rabbit trong lúc nguy cấp đều là những cứu cánh tuyệt vời http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/uong.gif chưa kể còn có hàng tá hàng bảo kê phía sau, nhất là Fiendish Chain dùng để bảo vệ Ophion http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/uong.gif deck này của mình không có sychro summon nhé, tại thấy không cần thiết http://i1055.photobucket.com/albums/s518/emobenhbua/uong.gif |-|Lightsworn= aka Chúa tể của ánh sáng, là một bộ deck có vẻ như sẽ giúp cho những thành phần chơi OCG sống sót qua cái đợt ban list tháng 9 chó má này http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif đây là một archetype đã có từ rất lâu rồi, cùng thời với Gladiator Beast làm mưa làm gió một thời. Như đã biết, trước tình trạng hầu hết các deck đều bị trảm, các lá bài chủ chốt như Monster Reborn, Heavy Storm, Solemn Judgment và với sự lộng hành của Dark World thì có vẻ như deck này là một trong những sự lựa chọn tốt nhất cho bạn khi hầu hết những monster trong bộ deck này không bị Semi hoặc Limited, điển hình là những key card chủ chốt như Judgment Dragon và Lumina http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/blushing.gif sau đây là deck list cho anh em trong wiki tham khảo: Lightsworn - Built by Shieru-chan Total cards: 40 Monster: 26 3x Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner 3x Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress 2x Ehren, Lightsworn Monk 1x Honest 1x Jain, Lightsworn Paladin 2x Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter 3x Wulf, Lightsworn Beast 2x Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior 1x Celestia, Lightsworn Angel 2x Necro Gardna 3x Judgment Dragon 2x Lightray Daedalus 1x Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord Spell: 11 1x Charge of the Light Brigade 3x Solar Recharge 3x Monster Reincarnation 1x Gold Sarcophagus 1x Foolish Burial 2x Mystical Space Typhoon Trap: 3 1x Beckoning Light 1x Royal Decree 1x Blasting the Ruins Extra deck: 15 1x Number 39: Utopia 1x Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon 1x Wind-Up Zenmaines 1x Number 49: Fortune Tune 2x Photon Papilloperative 2x Number 106: Giant Hand 2x Number 50: Blackship of Corn 2x Maestroke the Symphony Djinn 2x Gagaga Cowboy 1x Starliege Paladynamo Không nói thêm gì nhiều vì chắc nhiều người ở đây quá rành về deck Lightsworn, với các lá bài hỗ trợ và tank mới như Daedalus và Sephylon đã làm cho deck thêm cơ động hơn rất nhiều, kèm theo lá bài bẫy mang tính bất ngờ như Blasting the Ruins khi số lượng mill lên đến hơn 30 lá trong mộ http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj216/kobjin2hamsters/YAHOO%20EMOTiCONS/callme.gif extra deck thì có Zenmaines và Number 49 dùng để giữ field, Gagaga Cowboy để dứt điểm đối thủ khi điểm gốc trôi dần về 3 chữ số. Nếu hên thì ra được Number 107 http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif Chúc các bạn cùng deck này sống vui và khỏe qua đợt ban list này http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/rollingonthefloor.gif Thể loại:Blog